


Things Missed

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli comes back from a week’s visit to Russia. She’s also welcomed back by all the things she loves most in her life, all planned out by her most favourite person in the world. AU where Eli and Nozomi are 21, and are both currently living together in a relationship.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Missed

The clang of utensils on metal and the sizzle of food on the stove range echoed through the tiny one-roomed apartment: a sound all too familiar for the residents of the house. Singing joined the orchestra of noises as Nozomi twirled and danced around the tiny kitchenette in an attempt to impersonate her girlfriend. Her brimming enthusiasm and joy was warranted; Eli would finally be returning from her family trip in Russia. Even though she was only gone for a week, and had constantly talked to her, she missed her Elicchi more than anything. She wanted to welcome her back in the best way possible, without having it be grand and extravagant. She knew that all Eli wanted was a nice dinner with her girlfriend; and Nozomi was set on doing that to the best of her ability. A beep coming from a rice cooker brings Nozomi back to reality and to the task at hand as she continues making the meal. Even though Nozomi seemed to be the one who loved her meats; she knew Eli had a extremely soft spot for beef, and Nozomi had decided that a Gyudon was the perfect thing to welcome her back home.

Aromatic scents of soy and mirin filled the kitchen as the sounds of sizzling beef echoed through the tiny apartment. Even though they had only been living for about a year, Nozomi was very much cementing herself as the mother of this house, much to the enjoyment of Eli, who loved coming home to a beautiful home and an even more beautiful girlfriend. Cabinets creaked and ceramic clank against glass as Nozomi took out their best dishes and silverware for the meal, scooping the rice and layering the meat as neatly as she could. As she took a step back to admire her handiwork, a warming feeling came to her, reminding her that her love was coming back at any time now. As the heat of the kitchen finally died down, Nozomi took a quick second to look at herself; all that cooking had gone to more than just her apron, and she sighed to herself as she realized she'd have to look at least presentable to her girlfriend. As she prepared the food and cleaned the kitchen, Nozomi hurried into their bedroom; quickly taking a shower and hastily putting together an outfit before she was interrupted by the ringing of a doorbell. Realizing that all she was wearing was one of Eli’s tank tops and the first pair of shorts she picked out from their closet, she gave a slight sigh of annoyance and hurried over to the door, brimming with anticipation for the person behind it. Nearly slipping on the doormat, she fumbled with the locks on the door before opening it up to reveal what she has been waiting for all week.

“Welcome back, Elicchi! I’ve missed you so much!” Nozomi exclaims, throwing her arms around her girlfriend, desperately trying not to ruin her clothing with tears. 

“Thank you so much, Nozomi; I’ve missed you a lot too!” Eli replies back, nuzzling her face into Nozomi’s shoulder. She gives one last squeeze before releasing her grip, and attempts to walk through their entrance until a hand grabs her luggage and stops her.

“Here, let me go and take your luggage love,” Nozomi asks, gesturing towards their couch, “You should really take a nice rest, you’re probably exhausted.”

“Okay, thank you for that dear,” Eli responds, stealing a kiss from Nozomi before making her way to the couch. Nozomi pauses to blush, and makes her way towards their room, luggage in tow.

“Hey, no desserts before dinner, Elicchi; tonight’s dish is special!” Nozomi calls out, laying the luggage on the floor before returning to her just-prepared food in the kitchen.

“Ooh, something special for me?” Eli teases, laying herself down on the couch, letting herself be reintroduced to the lovely aura of her home, “Could it be that a certain Nozomi misses me a lot?”

“Hey, you would miss me too, if I left for a week, dummy!,” Nozomi retorts, forcing her into a blush as she carried the two warm bowls towards the couch. For a while, all Eli did was stare at the food prepared for her; the warm freshly made rice that even Hanayo-chan would be jealous of, topped by a generous portion of her favourite cut of beef, and even a poached egg, just like how she usually made it for herself.

“Aww, Nozomi! You cooked my favourite dish and everything!” Eli exclaims as she wraps her hand around her lover, “Thank you so much, you really didn’t need to do something like this.” Eli really loved when Nozomi did these things; she always went the extra mile when it came to making Eli happy, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I only did it because you probably missed Japan while you were there,” Nozomi pouts, looking away from Eli, “Who knows, maybe you found other cute Russian girls while you were there.”

Ahh. Another reason on the gigantic list of why Eli loved Nozomi. She loved seeing this rare and reclusive side to her girlfriend, the side that made her a bit more scared of the tiniest things, which Eli saw as a chance to remind Nozomi of why she chose to spend her life with her. “Maybe I did see a bunch of cute blondes there, Nozomi,” Eli passingly remarks, eliciting a nervous and tear-filled pout. Eli stops to chuckle to herself of how adorable Nozomi can get like this, before she plants another kiss on her lover’s velvety lips. “Why would I ever leave the love of my life silly?” Eli questions, pausing to let Nozomi soak the information in, “I was waiting the whole week to get back and see you again, you dork.”

“H-hey, what did I s-say about desserts before meals, E-elic-chika…,” Nozomi sputters out, barely attempting to contain her embarrassment before she pushes the delicately prepared bowl in front of Eli, “Let’s eat, the food will get cold if we wait for too long!” The two girl murmur a small thanks before diving into the bowls, leaving themselves to relish in Nozomi’s cooking. After a few bites, Nozomi reaches her arm out over to grab the glass of water, only to look up and see Eli staring down at her bowl in what looked like a state of adoration. “Eliiii,” Nozomi giggled, “ I know my cooking is alright, but I didn’t think it would drive you to tears, dear!”

Eli jolts up, not noticing that she was absolutely perplexed by something as simple as a beef bowl, her cheeks reddening as she attempts to cover it by continuing with the meal. Even still, the food is just… Amazing, for some reason. By all means was Nozomi not a horrible cook, or a master-class one at that, but for some reason, the food today felt like nothing Eli had tasted in her life; it was absolutely delicious, so much so that-

“Eli, are you crying?” Nozomi asks, interrupting Eli’s thoughts as she inches herself closer towards her girlfriend, with a worried look.

“Y-yes! I’m fine, don’t worry!” Eli reassured, wiping her eyes to give herself a moment to compose herself, “I guess… I haven’t had your cooking for a while and… you made it absolutely delicious; thank you Nozomi.” Eli’s embarrassed babbling caught Nozomi off guard, and she mentally reminded herself of why she chose to stay with this dork that she called a girlfriend for so long. The meal became much quieter after the exchange; the only sounds coming from the tiny apartment being the chewing and enjoyment of food, until both bowl were promptly emptied. As Nozomi took the liberty of taking their dishes back to the kitchen to be washed, Eli went back into their bedroom, only to emerge in a oversized sweater, with what appeared to be only pair of boy shorts underneath.

“Hey, stealing clothes from your innocent girlfriend, are ya now?” Nozomi smirked, wiping her hand on a cloth after the dishes had been thoroughly washed.

Eli giggled slightly as she took a look at her girlfriend, before walking up to grab her hand. “You’re the one talking, Tojo,” she replied as she dragged her back to the couch, “C’mon, let's watch a movie, I’m still not tired yet!”

Eli sat herself down on the couch, with Nozomi following suit soon after. She picked up the remote, and they both had a good laugh choosing the worst movie they could find before settling down, Eli’s head on the crook of Nozomi’s shoulder, one of her favourite spots to be in. As the movie continued, Nozomi shifted her body and placed her head on top of Eli’s legs, laying down on the couch, letting out a sigh as she stroked circles on one of Eli’s legs. “Miss me that much, huh?” Eli quipped, gently stroking her girlfriend’s soft, fluffy hair, something that she hadn’t done in quite a while.

“Of course I did,” Nozomi answered back, turning towards her girlfriend with a pout that could put Nico out of the acting business, “I was scared the whole time that you would end up finding some Russian supermodel and end up leaving your poor, lowly girlfriend back in Japan!” 

“Pffft, you have no clue how wrong that statement is, you big dork,” Eli remarked, gesturing to Nozomi to take her head off her lap to sit upright, “My sister was complaining that all I was doing was talking about you and showing pictures to every single relative I met.” Eli noticed a blush forming on her girlfriend's soft cheeks, so she took the chance to go in for the metaphorical kill. “And besides, who would ever dare to leave someone as perfect as Nozomi Tojo?” Eli acknowledged, laughing internally as Nozomi’s face became redder and redder by the second, “She’s wise, hilarious, breathtakingly beautiful and-”

“And what?” Nozomi questioned, barely containing her embarrassment after the amount of compliments she had just received.

“And who in their lives would ever have the chance to have cuddles with a tummy as cute as yours!” Eli exclaimed as she laid herself down on the couch, arms wrapped around Nozomi’s stomach, which Eli has gone on to say is a ‘gift from God’ and ‘the lost Wonder of the World’.

“E-Elicchi, s-stop!” Nozomi giggled, barely containing any laughter as Eli nuzzled her face against her stomach, “I-It tickles!” 

“Now do you see why I miss you, love?” Eli questions, looking up at Nozomi from her lap.

“Yes, I do, I’m sorry I doubted you on that,” Nozomi apologized exhaustedly, leaning  
forward to kiss Eli’s forehead, “Will you forgive me if I let you sleep on my lap?” 

“Of course I would; I’d love nothing more,” Eli yawned, settling her head on her girlfriend’s soft thighs, “I love you so much, Nozomi.”

“I love you too, Elicchi,” Nozomi whispered, before letting herself fall asleep with the love of her life sleeping right there with her.


End file.
